


Love Live Heroes

by TiyaTiya



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, F/F, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, School Idols (Love Live!), Villains, µ's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiyaTiya/pseuds/TiyaTiya
Summary: I am re-editing the chapters and it will be different.Also as I am still discovering writing, the style/length of the chapters may change.Love Live characters set in a universe where they have quirks, aka super powers.





	1. Heroic Beginnings

Chapter 1- Heroic Beginnings

The orange-haired girl raced to the kitchen, lured by the smell of fresh bread. She grabbed the pineapple bun and devoured it within seconds. Without wasting any time, she dashed to the front door, putting on her shoes. She put one foot out the door and looked back at her parents. There was a huge smile on her face accompanied with unnoticeable bread crumbs. 

“Mom, Dad! I’m going to school now!” the girl said to her parents.

Her dad confidently walked up to her and handed her two bags of her family’s delicious snacks.

“These are for me?!” she asked.

Her mom replied, “Oh Honoka, you never change. They’re for Umi and Kotori, tell them we said hi.”

Her dad nodded in agreement.

“Ah! Umi and Kotori! They’re waiting for me at the street sign! Thank you, bye!” 

Honoka was never the brightest person, but she was quite optimistic. Her grades were always near the bottom of the school rankings. It was this optimism that carried Honoka through her life. In her first year of high school, she trialed almost every club at Otonokizaka High. Unfortunately, Honoka hasn’t found that special hobby that she could dedicate herself to. 

Honoka walked a few blocks and looked around. Her eyes widened, and her frantic expression turns into a gleaming smile as she looks at two familiar people. Both were wearing the Otonokizaka School uniform. One girl had dark blue hair and golden-brown eyes. She seemed rather serious. The other girl had light tan hair and golden yellow eyes. She looked like a marshmallow. Honoka hastily sprinted to the two girls while simultaneously waving at them.

“Umi! Kotori!” 

The two girls turned to face Honoka.

“Honoka!”

The three girls ran towards each other and hugged. 

“So, our second year at Otonokizaka, huh?” Honoka looked at the serene scenery around them.

Her two friends looked at Honoka.

“Hopefully, you do something to bring your grades up this year, Honoka,” said the blue-haired girl, Umi.

“Yeah, you barely passed the first year. It’s a little concerning,” said the tan-haired girl, Kotori.

Honoka let out a weak chuckle.

“Don’t worry guys,” she aimlessly waved her right hand as if to dismiss something.

She looked down and noticed the two bags in her hand.

“Oh, my parents made these for you two,” Honoka said, hoping to avoid continued discussion about her grades.

Umi let out a subtle smile and accepted the gift.

“Tell your parents I said thank you,” Umi carefully took the bag.

“You too, Kotori!”

“It smells so good, Honoka. Your parents are so kind,” Kotori happily took the bag.

“Ah hah, it's nothing,” said Honoka.

Finally, they arrived at their school. Otonokizaka High School was a beautiful campus. The tall trees with vibrant green leaves were accompanied by a gentle breeze. The stress of going to school would disappear if one experienced what the three second years were feeling. The school itself looked very inviting from the exterior.

It would be a shame if this school ever closed.

The girls looked at each other with curious eyes full of hope, anticipating what their second year at Otonokizaka would be like. One… two … three, they simultaneously entered the building. They continued until they found their classroom.

“You first, Honoka.” 

“Me?!”

She took the first step into the classroom. Umi and Kotori followed.

 

“Good morning, class. Before we get started, please turn in your summer assignments.” their homeroom teacher said.

And thus, with those words, their second year of school officially started. Turning in summer assignments is like turning in your summer break. 

After every student turned in their assignments, their homeroom teacher sighed and started talking. 

“If you guys have been keeping up with the news recently, you might have heard that the villain group, Taiga brutally injured three of the top ten heroes. People are questioning the effectiveness of heroes and trust in heroes dropped significantly after the disastrous event. We’re working with UTX and A-Rise to create a hero program.”

A-Rise. The rumor of three girls from UTX being heroic sparked a lot of doubt. The faltering trust society intensified that doubt had in heroes. A-Rise was already a heavily debated topic. High schoolers who are also professional heroes. People did not know what to call them. School Heroes? Student Heroes? 

A-Rise did come at a critical time though, after the Taiga incident. Their homeroom teacher presented a montage of A-Rise that highlighted their heroic deeds. 

 

“So… A-Rise. Mm! Mm! What do you guys know about them?” Honoka asked her friends, who were more concerned about Honoka’s eating habits than about answering her question.

“Honoka, don’t eat and talk at the same time!” Kotori said.

Honoka nodded uncontrollably and chewed her food slowly before asking the question again.

“I heard they work well as a unit because of their quirks and friendship,” Umi said.

“Mm-hmm, and I heard that they have their trainers and UTX set up a small hero facility just for them,” Kotori added.

It was no surprise that Kotori and Umi would know about A-Rise. Umi’s family owned a successful hero dojo, and Kotori’s mother was the principal of their school. 

“I wonder what they’re like in person. They seem like a myth. They’re high schoolers like us, but they’re saving lives and making the world a safer place.” Honoka said, looking out the window.

It was strange for Honoka to go into deep thought like this. 

Umi and Kotori both thought of suitable ways of answering Honoka’s whims until time ran out, and class resumed.

*~~~*

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow! I’m gonna watch A-Rise videos when I get home!” Honoka said, rushing out of the classroom before her two friends could respond.

“See you tomorrow!” replied Umi

“Take care!” replied Kotori

“Kotori, when was the last time Honoka acted like this?” asked Umi

“I don’t remember, but it’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” said Kotori

“I’m a little worried,” said Umi.

Honoka made her way towards a small and compact plaza, as it was the fastest route to her home. The plaza wasn’t too crowded during this time. Adults were still working, and students just got out of school. During this time, there were old ladies and stay at home moms browsing the area. A rather uneventful place.

But, something came up. An emergency would be the correct word.

“Stop! Thief!” She stopped walking and breathed a few times heavily. She dropped down to her knees and collapsed from exhaustion.

Honoka looked around, and there stood a menacing figure. Over seven feet tall, had a knife in his left hand, and a diamond tattoo over his face; He was a villain, and there were no heroes in sight. Her heart started beating rapidly, and her train of thought scrambled. The influence of A-Rise was too great, and she clenched her fists. Without any concern, she charged at the villain.


	2. Chapter 2- Not a Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka stumbles into a bad situation
> 
> When all hope is lost, what will happen to her?

The villain smirked at Honoka’s careless movement. He licked his upper lip and waited for her to come closer. Honoka pulled her right arm back then thrust it forward, hoping to land a powerful punch. The villain effortlessly negated her punch by diverting its path with his left forearm. He used his free hand to slash at Honoka’s face. Or… that’s what he wanted. Before his attack could connect, Honoka hit the villain with her left palm out of desperation.

The villain was back in his previous action of blocking Honoka’s initial punch. 

“How did she do that?”

He looked at Honoka who was looking at her hands. She also did not know what was going on. 

Time manipulation quirks were so rare that they were regarded as fairy tales. Their existence was a hoax, but this schoolgirl in front of him just rewound his actions. His heartbeat gradually increased as his mind flooded with paranoid thoughts. Meanwhile, he tightened the grip on his knife handles.

He took the offensive and accelerated towards Honoka. Honoka opened up her left palm, ready to use her mysterious ability again.

She was surprisingly calm and collected. If she could stall the knife wielding villain long enough before a hero arrived, then it’s a victory for her. 

“There!”

She smacked the villain with her palm, but nothing happened. Her heart skipped 2 beats, and her stomach did several backflips. Her brain froze, and as a result, so did her body. The tranquil attitude Honoka had a few moments ago was shattered.

The villain used this opportunity and jabbed Honoka’s stomach with the handle of his knife. She was not used to the pain and struggled to stand up. The villain aimed for Honoka’s throat with an overhead slash.

“Mars!”

The villain was knocked back slightly by a powerful punch.

A girl with short brown hair appeared in front of Honoka. She held a firm stance after her attack and let out a sigh. She was wearing a UTX uniform, but she didn’t have the aura of a high schooler.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of this.” The girl looked at Honoka and winked. Honoka, who was on the brink of death weakly smiled at the person who just saved her.

The UTX girl sprinted towards the villain who was still recovering the previous punch. It was as if she was carrying the wind with her.

“Meteor Storm!”

A flurry of punches landed all over the villain, knocking him out. With one attack, the fight was over. She pulled out her smartphone and called the police station.

“Hey.”

…

“Yeah, it’s me. There’s a villain in the small shopping district. I took care of it already.”

…

“No problem.”

The UTX girl walked towards Honoka, who was now barely standing. 

“Are you okay?”

Despite being defeated physically and mentally, Honoka nodded. 

“I’ve been better, but I’ll make it.”

The UTX girl smiled back at Honoka.

“Don’t push yourself too hard, okay.”

Honoka nodded then she pointed at the old lady.

“By the way, the villain stole something from that old lady.”

The UTX girl ran to the villain’s unconscious body and retrieved a wallet with a red u on it.

“Oh, you mean this?”

Honoka nodded. The UTX girl walked up to the elderly woman and handed her the wallet.

“Thank you so much, you’re a hero.”

“No, the real hero is her.”

She pointed at Honoka.

“I arrived on time because she confronted the thief.”

Hero… There was that word again. The person beside her looked like an ordinary high school girl yet she handled the situation flawlessly. Honoka could tell that there was a gap between herself and a genuine hero. Where she had hilariously failed, this brown haired girl easily succeeded. But, that same person called her a hero. Honoka slowly limped forward with these thoughts in her blurry mind. 

Thud!

 

Honoka opened her eyes. She slowly regained her vision until everything became clear. 

The room she was in was monotonous, and she laid on an uncomfortable bed. The walls were all beige, there were several chairs, a few complex machines, and a sink. There was a weird smell, like the lingering scent of an unripe mint. Yet, Honoka felt safe in this place. 

“Oh, Miss Kosaka, you’re awake?” 

Honoka turned her head slowly and looked at a young lady wearing a faint pink lab coat.

 

“She’s still standing?”

The tall, mature red-haired girl stared at the pale hooded figure in front of her. 

“How many times have I attacked her?”

The girl with the long orange hair looked at the same figure.

Rumors arrived of a pale, thin anorexic lady with sharp claws and a translucent hood roaming around the Nishikino General Hospital late at night. Police forces and professional heroes tried their best at capturing her, but they would always end up either injured or dead. She was given the unofficial villain name, Wraith, because of her ghastly nature. The two girls attacking her found it strange that she would be near the hospital in broad daylight. 

“Where’s Tsubasa when you need her?”

The red-haired girl took a huge breath, ready to retaliate against the villain.

“Exfoliate!”

This voice didn’t come from the red-haired or orange-haired girl.

“Wave!”

Tiny diamond-like particles flew towards the villain, sending her flying towards the wall. The two girls looked at this new girl who was wearing an Otonokizaka High uniform. She had short red hair, purple eyes, and glittering skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa's Quirk- Metronome System
> 
> Tsubasa can store rhythm into her punches.


	3. The Wraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki, Anju and Erena continue their fight with the villain that is terrorizing the hospital

~KotoUmiHonk Line Group Chat~

Sent 17:01:35- Kotori and I are almost there. But seriously, what were you thinking?!??!!

Sent 17:01:38- ;3; Chun ;3; Chun!

Sent 17:01:44- I wasn’t thinking, I was just acting based on my guts. 

Sent 17:03:15- Sigh. Anyways, we’re almost here. 

Sent 17:03:19- Okay! See you guys in a bit. ^_^!!

Honoka closed her phone and waited in the hospital lobby. Nishikino General Hospital was a successful hospital. No matter what time of day it was, the hospital would be busy. The Nishikino family that owned this hospital was instrumental in progressing health care in this era of special abilities. But, being a significant influence was not the only reason that Nishikino General Hospital was famous. The hospital carried a certain prestige that could only be explained by its patients. 

“Honoka!” Umi and Kotori ran to their friend. 

“Guys!” Honoka stood up, and the three friends embraced each other.

After a few seconds, Kotori was still holding onto Honoka. The gray-haired girl was crying. What could Honoka do in this situation? What would a hero do in this situation? 

She felt so useless. Honoka wanted to apologize but didn’t know how to. Still exhausted from the events earlier, she kept hitting a dead end in her mind. Eventually, an apology slips out slowly.

“I’m …. … sorry.”

Umi looked at her two friends with tears slowly flowing down her cheeks. She thought about Honoka’s actions and what it meant for her and Kotori. What if Honoka continued down this path? What would she do? What could she do? Honoka wanted to be a hero to protect society. Umi stared at her hands.

Her quirk was perfect for supporting someone like Honoka, and she was proficient at using it. If she wanted Honoka’s safety, then she also needed to become a hero.

Umi looked back up at Honoka.

“Well then, I’m gonna get going now. See you guys tomorrow!” 

“Please stay safe!”

 

~Kousaka Residence House Place~

“Mom! Dad! I’m home!”

“You’re home a little late compared to usual,” her mom stated. Her father nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, there was some trouble along the way.” Honoka’s words came out slowly like she was holding something back. Her parents noticed it immediately. After all, they raised Honoka and knew their daughter’s habits.

“Is something wrong, Honoka? What kind of trouble did you run into?”

Honoka took a deep breath and began talking.

~Near Nishikino General Hospital~

“I’m only doing this because she’s committing crimes. Don’t get the wrong idea, it has nothing to do with the hospital,” the red haired girl’s face turned red. She made some hand motions and gathered her diamond particles near Wraith’s feet. 

“Harden.”

The diamond hardened, grasping the villain. The princess-like girl with the long orange hair smiled and seized this opportunity. She opened her left hand and guided a bright orange spot to the lurker’s body. The area began expanding, but Wraith broke free and went straight for the orange-haired girl. 

“Mark of Aggression”

The mature red-haired girl kicked the villain away from her friend. She looked at the diamond user.

“Don’t get hit by her nails. They freeze the blood flow in the affected area. Anju’s quirk is the only reason why I’m still fighting.” 

“Got it, oh and you can call me Maki.”

Their conversation was short lived as Wraith charged towards the taller red-haired girl. 

Mark of Aggression was an attack that altered the victim’s choice of aggression. In other words, it is like a taunt from an RPG where the tank pulls aggro away from their squishier teammates.

“Watch out Erena!” Anju warned her friend, who had suffered earlier injuries from Wraith. Erena took out two sanguine red daggers and began defending against the villain’s frostbitten claws. Their past clashes made Erena more experienced against Wraith’s attack patterns.

“Beacon of Aggression!” 

Wraith and Erena were locked in a one on one battle. Erena’s red daggers clashed against Wraith’s long, frozen nails. Maki and Anju watched the scene.

“Good job, Erena! Maki, if you can use your quirk to hold her for a longer time, I’m sure we’ll win.” Anju anticipated the next steps of their fight and began channeling her quirk.

Maki nodded.

“Diamond Tomb.”

Her attack encased the villain’s entire body in a diamond-like substance until only Wraith’s head was exposed. Anju gave Maki a thumbs up and winked at her to which Maki slightly twinged. Anju took a deep breath and guided a bright orange spot to Wraith’s head.

“Sunkissed Destruction!” 

After the smoke settled, the three girls looked at each other with disbelief.

Wraith was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maki Nishikino’s Quirk- Diamond Dust
> 
> Maki’s body has an extra skin layer of diamond dust which she can control and harden. Hardened dust cannot be reverted back to its original state, which makes her quirk extremely resource heavy. This is why in the fight this chapter, there was no dust on her skin after encasing Pale Lurker. Also, the recharge rate for her quirk is an entire day.
> 
> Anju Yuki’s Quirk- Sun Scope
> 
> Anju is able to direct a targeting marker with her left hand and also make it expand. Her right hand is used to attack. However, attacks on the same area become drastically less effective and stronger attacks take quite a toll on Anju’s stamina. 
> 
> Erena Todo’s Quirk- Crimson View  
> Erena is able to detect and alter negative emotions. Her daggers are specially made to work with her quirk, but they can work like regular daggers as well. Stamp of Aggression is the prerequisite to all of her other techniques.
> 
> Pale Lurker’s Quirk- Frostbite Nails
> 
> Pale Lurker’s sharp, ice imbued nails can freeze blood flow. Even getting grazed by her attacks can cause the victim’s blood flow to slow down.


	4. The Event at the Alleyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plz no...

“How did she escape?” asked Anju, who was preparing her ultimate attack.

“Who knows,” stated Erena.

“By the way, thanks for helping us, Maki!”

“Yeah, you were great.”

Maki’s face turned red upon receiving the compliments.

“Wh-whatever… I just happened to be here.”

~Nishikino House~

“Maki, its 9:00 pm, where have you been?” asked her dad.

“Why? Does it matter?” Maki remarked.

“You know how dangerous it is outside, especially since there is a decline of heroic activities. Look at how many more patients we have at the hospital. There was even one from Otonokizaka High earlier.”

Maki’s expression changed, and she paused for a bit.

“From Otonokizaka?” Maki asked.

Her dad nodded. The suffocating tension lingered until Maki walked upstairs, thinking about what her dad just said. Her curiosity consumed her, and she browsed the internet for more information.

“Ah! So that orange haired girl!”

~Next Monday After School~

“So, this Saturday at your place, Umi?” Honoka asked.

“Yeah, that works,” Umi replied.

“What’s going on?” asked Kotori.

“I’m training so I can become a hero!” said Honoka.

Kotori paused for a little bit and looked at the floor with a solemn look on her face. 

“I see…”

Umi looked at her soft-spoken friend. Kotori had a habit of hesitation when it came to what she wanted to do. Umi moved a little closer to Kotori and squeezed her hand, which reassured her that they weren’t going to leave her behind. 

The three friends continued walking down the hallway with Honoka doing her best to keep up a conversation. Their discussion was cut short by the sound of heavy stomping and exhausted breathing.

“Did you just say you’re becoming a hero?”

The three girls turned around and saw Maki.

“So, do you want to be a hero too?” asked Honoka.

Maki jolted.

“Me?!”

…

“As if… whatever, I’m leaving.”

Maki went back inside the school, and the second-year trio exited the building.

“Did you hear that, Kayochin?”

A girl with short orange hair energetically pounced and placed her hands on her friend’s shoulders. Then, she proceeded to use that leverage and backflipped over her friend.

The other girl looked like someone unnoticeable in a crowd. Her presence was completely overshadowed by her athletic friend. 

“Y-yeah… I did, Rin…” the girl whispered.

“What are you waiting for, let’s go after them, Kayochin!” 

Rin grabbed her friend by the wrist, and proceeded to chase after Kotori, Umi, and Honoka in a cheetah-like manner. With every step, Rin bounced further and accelerated her inhuman speed. 

Because of Rin’s actions, the second years heard a violent wind behind them and proceeded to look behind. She stopped her momentum and her friend flung forward. Honoka caught her but had to be supported by Umi and Kotori to prevent everyone from tipping over. 

The entire scene was chaotic. An extremely fast girl nearly crashing into her seniors. 

“What’s going on?” Umi asked.

“These two… want to become heroes!” Honoka exclaimed.

Honoka grabbed their palms and looked at them. She nodded countlessly. 

“So, what should we call you guys?”

“I’m Rin!” The short haired girl jumped.

“I’m … Hana … Hanayo.” The other girl whispered.

~Somewhere close by in a mysterious black van~

“Target found.”

“Okay, proceed to carry on the operation.”

Two shady people exited the van.

The first one was a bouldering, bulky man who was slow and had trouble moving his weight around. 

The second one was a slim and tall man with a snake like face. 

They nodded at each other, and the slim man spit out a bright green wad of saliva. 

“Duck!” Umi yelled.

The four other girls listened to Umi’s instructions and immediately lowered their heads. The saliva hit a random student, and she was temporarily paralyzed by it. 

A sense of confusion overwhelmed the girls who thought they were targeted for no reason. Umi was the first one who recollected her thoughts. 

The bulky man began slowly making his way to the Otonokizaka girls. 

Umi fired an arrow at the ground in front of the bulky man. The arrow detonated when it hit the ground, creating a flashbang effect.

“Do something, Dude!”

“I’m on it, Bro!”

Dude spits out a wad of saliva, but this one was much faster than the first one. Umi was paralyzed, and Bro was clumsily walking towards her. He launched his fist at the archer, but-

“Tiger Thrust!”

Rin’s powerful strike aimed at Bro’s ribcage sent the villain a few steps backwards. Everyone except Dude was shocked. 

How does she have that much power? If Bro didn’t have a defensive quirk, then he would not be standing. 

Dude didn’t waste any time and took out two pistols filled with his venom. He started firing at Rin. The cat-powered girl effortlessly dodged the barrage of attacks; however, excluding from Umi, the rest of the girls couldn’t dodge the poison.

“Confusion Arrow!” 

A yellow tinted arrow swirled towards Dude, causing him to slowly walk backwards. Umi clenched her fists. Her arrow’s effect needed to last long enough for her friends to recover. Meanwhile, Rin continued her close quarters fight with Bro. Her attacks were ineffective, but the huge villain couldn’t do anything against her either. 

Their stalemate continued, and as if they were synchronized actors, Honoka, Kotori, Hanayo and Dude all recovered at the same time. Umi slowly nodded her head. In this tense moment, she couldn’t create a new arrow. She froze, and in that moment, Honoka charged forward.

Dude stepped forwarded and shot his poison at her. But-

Rin jumped in front of Honoka. The poison contacted Rin, causing her to become paralyzed. 

“Run!”

That was what she yelled at her friends, before Dude’s attack had connected. 

Their bodies began moving on their own. None of them wanted to leave Rin behind. 

“If I was more competent, I could have saved her.”

“If I was more creative, I could have saved her.”

“If I was more prepared, I could have saved her.”

“If I had more courage, I could have saved her.”

The two villains took the unconscious Rin, and headed somewhere in their black van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still feel like my writing feels like a TV or movie script more than a story. I am trying my best to change this. Also this is where it takes a DRAMATIC shift from the last iteration.
> 
> Quirks
> 
> Rin Hoshizora- Feline DNA
> 
> She can alter her genetic makeup to resemble species in the cat family. However, some stuff cannot be changed. 
> 
> Umi Sonoda- Arrows of Unkilling
> 
> She can create status-inducing arrows, but risks affecting herself if they are too repetitive.
> 
> Dude- Mud Skin
> 
> He has mud-like skin.
> 
> Bro- Snake Spit
> 
> He can fine tune his spit to include toxins/venoms.


	5. Fortunes and Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmm
> 
> crepes

It happened again…  
The second day in a row? Why did I stumble upon these situations that called for a hero, when I’m just a high schooler who barely passed her freshman year. I always believed that people were in control of their destinies, but what else could I have done? I feel like a failure…

Honoka laid in her bed, with her hand raised. She clasped it while staring at the ceiling. She wanted to clasp the sun, so she could become radiant. The sun was warm, welcoming, and encouraging.   
In fact, the sun was a hero. It let people know that it was a new day with new opportunities.   
And so, a new opportunity had fell onto Honoka on her third day of heroic misshapenness.  
“Th…thank you!”   
That voice… it was Hanayo’s.  
Honoka rushed down to the front of her parents’ shop. It made sense for Hanayo to skip school. After all, her best friend was kidnapped. On the other hand, Honoka just needed a break after the unreasonable, shonen fiction situation she was in during the last two days. 

“Hanayo!”  
The timid girl jumped and turned around.   
“Honoka?!”  
The two of them walked to a modern-looking plaza and talked over some smoothies.  
“So, you couldn’t go to school either huh?”  
Hanayo shook her head.  
“I wish I wasn’t so useless.” The shy girl said in a barely audible tone.  
Honoka leaned closer to Hanayo.  
“Huh?”   
“Oh… I uh… uh couldn’t hear what you said.”  
Hanayo sighed.

“It’s… It’s nothing.”  
She didn’t make eye contact with Honoka and slowly drank her smoothie.  
“We’re going to find Rin and save her. I just know we will!”  
Honoka did her best to stay positive for Hanayo. Deep down, Honoka had her doubts and her doubts didn’t come from nothing. She failed twice in a row, but she wasn’t going to let her blunders intensify Hanayo’s negative mood.   
“Say, Hanayo. What is your quirk?” Honoka asked.  
“My quirk…”  
Hanayo slurped her smoothie and sighed.  
“My quirk won’t help us.”

Honoka leaned her body forward and stared at Hanayo’s forehead.  
“We’re up against some serious- “  
Honoka’s phone vibrated, and she looked at it.   
Lunch Break at School  
Despite also being affected by yesterday’s event, Umi and Kotori still went to school. They paid a lot of attention in class to distract themselves from what happened. However, at lunch time, there was nothing to distract them from thinking about how Rin was kidnapped. 

“I’m sorry” said Umi.  
Kotori shook her head. She concentrated on eating her lunch, but her stomach still felt empty.  
Umi uncharacteristically played with her food. She was constantly reminded of Rin’s kidnapping and she did not know what to do about it. Her face turned red from the self-embarrassment. Kotori giggled, shocking Umi and causing the embarrassed girl to spill her lunch.  
“My lunch…” Umi said regrettably.   
“I wish I could have helped.”  
“Your quirk definitely would have helped.”  
It wasn’t just wishful thinking or optimism. Yesterday, Rin was trading blows with the huge villain, and if Umi didn’t brain fart, she was sure she could neutralize the slim, poison spitting villain. That left Honoka, Hanayo, and Kotori free to do whatever they wanted. Both could see the sunshine.  
“Let me see your notes after class.” Kotori stated with an air of certainty and confidence.  
Class was over and Umi glanced at Kotori’s notebook.  
Costumes???   
There were two costume sketches on Kotori’s notebook, but why did they look like idol costumes?   
“Kotori, I’m not going to wear that.” Umi said.

Honoka read the mysterious text- Go to this coordinate this Sunday.  
And she texted back- Who are you?  
The stranger sent a shooting star emote.  
Honoka scratched her head. Her last two days were stressful and unordinary, but receiving these mysterious texts was just confusing. She couldn’t decide what to do, so she stood up and walked to Hanayo.  
“Hanayo, what do you think of this?”  
Hanayo stared at Honoka’s phone and shook her head.  
“Sorry, there’s so little context.”  
Hanayo took a deep breath and sighed. Her legs slightly trembled and she gulped.  
“But, I would be cautious about trusting a stranger.”

 

Class was over, so Umi and Kotori started heading home. However, someone started walking towards them. It was a well-endowed girl with dark purple hair to put it modestly. She had a slight smirk on her face, and it was hard for the two second years to tell if it was sinister or mischievous. As the strange girl closed the distance, she took out a deck of cards and made it disappear.  
“Oh, you’re both missing them.”  
The girl said as she looked at their chests. The two second years slightly backed off from the perverted girl. The strange girl reached into her pockets and pulled out a tarot card.  
“Let me guess. You have a friend whom you wish to save, yes?”  
She knew she was right. Her facial expression said it all. It was the face of someone who raised their hands during class because they knew the right answer. The confidence she was portraying just made Umi and Kotori even more suspicious. They both subtly nodded.

“Yeah, and?” said Umi in a cold, confrontational tone.  
Suddenly, the strange girl lunged forward and tried grabbing Kotori’s chest. Thankfully, Umi put her hands on Kotori’s shoulders and pulled her away from the purple-haired girl. Umi stared at her with scorn in her eyes.

“Ah!” Kotori yelled.  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERT??!!”  
The purple-haired girl shrugged.  
“I’m only trying to help. Okay, I’ll grab you instead.”  
“Wh-what?!!”

Like in the fight with Dude and Bro, Umi’s body froze and the girl tapped her chest with a tarot card. Umi felt a strange surge in power, like she was gaining enhanced physical abilities. Out of curiosity, the blue-haired second year punched the wall and it cracked a bit. 

“Do you trust me now?”   
Umi shook her head and stared at this strange girl. Was she a pervert? A magician? A fortune teller? Did she even go to this school? 

“Give me another reason why we should trust you.”

The purple-haired girl reached into her pockets and handed over a Chariot tarot card with a Shooting Star symbol on the back.

“Show this to your friend that didn’t come to school. She’ll understand.”

Umi looked down at the design on the back of the card and when she looked up, the girl was gone.  
Umi looked at Kotori and Kotori gave her an I don’t know gesture. The two of them decided to consult the matter with Honoka. 

“Yeah, let’s trust her!”

Honoka raised her fist into the air.

 

“How do we know she’s not lying? For all we know, she could be a stalker.”

“No, I trust her. I just have this feeling that we can trust her, you know?”

The three girls decided to listen to Honoka.

“By the way, what exactly is your quirk, Hanayo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...
> 
> Vote for Maru
> 
> I've been reading The King's Avatar, Trafford's Trading Club and Bungaku Shoujo. It's kinda hard finding non isekai novels, and technically my fanfic is an isekai? i must be a hypocrite. 
> 
> Magical realism is great, and TKA while being about a game focuses a lot on the professional aspects of being a pro gamer and i would say its more revolved around the players than the game itself. Seriously, its great how every player has their own playstyle and personality.
> 
> I wish I could do magical realism some day.
> 
> TTC and BS are both really heavy, emotional and dark at times. 
> 
> This chapter is longer as my previous ones and maybe thats good if I want to create an actual story?
> 
>  
> 
> Quirks
> 
> Umi Sonoda- Arrows of Unkilling (Detailed explanation)
> 
> Umi can create arrows that have non-harmful effects meant to hinder enemy forces. Every time she creates an arrow with the same effect as the previous one, there is a chance that Umi is affected by it. This increases dramatically every time and has a refresh rate of 30 minutes. 
> 
> Example- Umi creates a blind arrow, if she creates another one within 30 minutes, she might get blinded herself.


	6. Suit Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> girls train
> 
> some gay happens but not really
> 
> costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month!
> 
> Why does it always feel like my paragraphs are sentences in the chapter text box :(

“I store and use solar energy,” said Hanayo. 

“So, like Bulbasaur? Can you fire a solar beam?” asked Honoka.

Hanayo shook her head. 

Firing a destructive laser in a public area would just bring unwanted attention to the four girls. It was also careless and dangerous. Hanayo also wasn’t someone who liked creating a spectacle in public, and she did not want to destroy anything.  
After some silence, the girls discussed possible meeting times for tomorrow. Several disagreements occurred before the girls agreed at an early time.

“So, my house tomorrow. 7 am,” Umi concluded.

Honoka and Umi went back to their houses. Hanayo stayed around for a bit, so Kotori used the opportunity to talk to her.

Kotori walked up to Hanayo.

“Oh, Hanayo. May I take your measurements?”

Hanayo hesitated. Her body was something that she was insecure about. She considered Kotori, her friend, but the two of them only met a few days ago. Hanayo was also someone who was used to going with the flow and letting Rin decide everything. Deep down, she wanted to decline Kotori’s request, but she couldn’t. 

“It’s for your costume.”

Kotori decided to clarify her purposes to the reluctant first year. 

Hanayo was excited and instantly nodded her head. 

~~**~~

“You’re just schoolgirls. You can’t stop us!” Dude yelled.

“We’re not just schoolgirls,” Honoka said.

“That’s right.” Said Umi and Kotori.

Umi gently kissed Kotori’s cheek, and there was a brief pause. Then, the three second years held hands.

“We’re lesbians.” The three second years said together.

The villains flinched and were taken aback.

“L-Lesbians??!!” asked Bro.

“What’s wrong, are you guys homophobic?” Honoka asked.

Honoka rubbed her eyes and stretched her stiff, sleepy body. She let out a long yawn and jumped out of bed, excited. Today was the day she could make her first step towards becoming a hero, she kept reminding herself as she brushed her teeth.   
Unfortunately, she dove too deep into her thoughts and spent 5 minutes brushing her teeth. Honoka panicked and headed for the door without grabbing a jacket. 

It was cold outside, and she was already running behind schedule. She wasn’t going back home to grab a jacket. Coincidentally, she met Kotori on the way who was wearing a warm, puffy coat. Honoka’s eyes lit up when she saw her close friend.

“Kotori!”

“Hi, Honoka!”

Honoka grabbed Kotori’s shoulders and made a worried face. 

“Let me borrow your jacket. It’s so cold.”

Kotori shook her head and placed her hands on Honoka’s shoulders. Honoka’s orange t-shirt turned into a short-sleeved, wooly sweater.

“Woah! That’s so cool!” Honoka was shocked.

“Mhmm!” Kotori tilted her head and smiled. 

Honoka remembered seeing Kotori’s quirk once during their time together. It made sense, though because there was no use for it before. After witnessing Kotori manipulate clothing once, it never occurred to Honoka that her quirk could be used casually.

When the two of them arrived at the dojo, Hanayo and Umi were already there. Hanayo was doing basic punches, and Umi was stretching. Honoka wanted to greet them, but both looked so focused. After a few minutes, Hanayo and Umi approached and greeted Honoka and Kotori.

“So, what are we doing today?” asked Honoka.

“Hanayo and I were warming up, but since we’re all here, let’s talk more about what we’re actually doing,” said Umi.

“I don’t think my quirk can help us in a fight,” said Kotori suddenly.

“What? Your quirk is awesome!” said Honoka while stretching out her sweater.

Hanayo smiled at the second years' banter, but what Kotori said bothered her because she felt the same way with her quirk. Sunny Day Power was a quirk that grew in strength the more Hanayo reserved the energy, but she believed that the quirks that Rin and the second years had would be better in fights.

“Let’s first discuss what we’re up against,” said Umi.

She took out a sketchbook and signaled at Kotori. Kotori drew two circles, one big and one small.

“So, the big circle is the guy with the mud quirk. He’s extremely slow, but he’s also beefy and can take powerful hits. Realistically speaking, he would be easy to take care of. But he isn’t because-”

She took a pause, then pointed at the small circle.

“This guy. This guy is a ranged attacker who uses poison. I’m the only one who can put this guy in check, but that means I can’t use my arrows on the bigger villain.”

Umi looked up and saw her friends concentrated in thought.

“So, we just have to beat both of them up, right?” asked Honoka.

“It’s not that easy, Honoka,” said Kotori.

Hanayo pushed her glasses up.

“What if we subdue the bigger villain then take out his partner?” she asked.

“Hmm… that’s actually not a bad idea, Hanayo,” said Umi.

“I-I watched a lot of A-Rise videos on Niconico,” Hanayo whispered.

Honoka snapped her fingers.

“Don’t we need an attack with a lot of power against the big guy after we take out the little guy?” she asked.

“I think that’s where Hanayo comes in,” said Kotori.

Hanayo froze. She was going to be the one who took down someone who withstood a powerful attack from Rin? She became nervous and started shaking.

“She’s right. Your offensive potential is the highest out of everyone here,” said Umi. 

“Alright! Let’s get down to business and beat these guys up tomorrow!” said Honoka.

“Uh... uhm,” Kotori whispered. 

Knowing what they had to do, Honoka and Hanayo left so they could improve their quirks. This left Umi and Kotori alone. Kotori was feeling bad that she couldn’t help in the fight, and she looked at her blue-haired friend. Her answer came.

Umi held Kotori’s hand and whispered in her ear.

“Everything you need is in that room.”

Kotori looked down at the floor to hide her extremely red face and headed into the room that Umi pointed at.

Umi’s father helped Honoka understand her time manipulating quirk. It took several hours, but it was worth it. With her current understanding and mastery over Time Palms, Honoka could store up to 5 seconds which she could use to slow things down or rewind them. Once those 5 seconds were used, Honoka couldn’t use her quirk for five minutes.

Hanayo spent her time researching successful energy-based heroes that helped her in creating moves that didn’t waste as much energy as a destructive solar beam. She also wanted to lift Umi’s burden of being the one that faced Dude’s ranged attacks.

With their training done, Kotori was finished with their hero costumes- each with their own image color. Honoka’s was orange, Umi’s was blue, and Hanayo’s was green. She informed them that these costumes were only prototypes and she was working on improvements. Each outfit also had its own unique designs and benefits.

Honoka’s costume was created with a durable braided fiber. Her outfit was designed for close combat and should allow her to withstand some hits. 

Umi’s hooded costume was created using a combination of Kevlar and leather. It was lighter than Honoka’s braided armor but offered some sort of protection. 

Hanayo’s costume had small brush tips that slightly insert themselves into her skin. It also had chloroplasts which could absorb sunlight. The outfit would transfer the sunlight via the brush tips and help her absorb sunlight faster. Her costume also glowed based on the amount of energy she currently had. 

Finally, every girl had an accessory that could conceal their identity. For Honoka, it was a tiger-themed face mask. For Umi, it was an eye mask. For Hanayo, it was a rice themed face mask. 

When Honoka returned home, she went inside her room and tried on her costume. She started spinning and posing in front of her mirror and was in a good mood. Before she got too carried away, Honoka watched a few hero videos on Niconico for inspiration. After doing her nightly routine, she went to bed, excited for the next day.

The main characters would soon find out that events don’t go as planned, especially for heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finally coming together
> 
> I have terrible memory so here we go.
> 
> Maybe I should also put a list of already known quirks at the beginning. Yeah that would help~
> 
> Kotori Minami  
> Quirk- Fashion Designer  
> She can manipulate clothing materials by transforming them into a different substance. 
> 
> Hanayo Koizumi  
> Quirk- Sunny Day Power (Sun Power!)  
> She can store and use energy from the Sun. Specifics will come later.
> 
> Honoka Kousaka  
> Quirk- Chrono Palms  
> She can store up to 5 seconds of time and her left palm slows down and her right palm rewinds. Cannot use her quirk for 5 minutes after 5 seconds are used.  
> Right-R-Rewind.
> 
> I'm working on Chapter 7 and will hopefully be done soon. Also, I heard webnovels are around 2000 words per chapter which seems like a lot to me. Still something I should work towards.


	7. Our First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its their first battle
> 
> its exciting
> 
> yay~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyy sooooo here's simplified quirk explanations for this chapter. There is a new character, but their quirk will be explained in the end notes
> 
> Heroes
> 
> 1) Honoka- Chrono Palms- Her left hand slows and her right hand rewinds if she touches your face   
> 2) Umi- Unkilling Arrows- can create arrows that have various status effects  
> 3) Hanayo- Sunny Day Power- can store and use solar energy
> 
> Villains
> 
> 1) Bro- Mud Skin- has mud skin  
> 2) Dude- Snake Spit- has poisonous spit

The three menacing figures waiting at the old warehouse. It was here where their boss held the girl they captured a few days ago. An anonymous source also tipped them that Rin’s friends were coming to rescue her. They were playing poker to pass the time.

KotoUmiHonk + Pana Chat  
Honoka (8:05 am)- Are you guys up yet?  
Kotori (8:06 am)- Yeah  
Umi (8:06 am)- Yes  
Honoka (8:08 am)- Okay! Wait… Is Hanayo not up yet?  
Hanayo (8:15 am)- Sorry! I was gathering energy!  
Honoka (8:16 am)- HI HANAYO!!  
Kotori (8:18 am)- Hanayo! o7, how is the costume?  
Hanayo (8:21 am)- It’s, it’s good. It increased my energy absorption by quite a bit.  
Umi (8:22 am)- That’s good to hear. We will need that energy today.  
Honoka (8:25 am)- So, where are we meeting up?  
Hanayo (8:27 am)- What about the place where we got the smoothies?

And so, the three upcoming heroes met at the same café that Honoka and Hanayo got the smoothies from. They started walking towards the coordinates that the strange girl provided.  
At the warehouse, the villains stood in boredom. No one was coming, so they continued playing poker. Then, Dude hears some faint footsteps near the warehouse.

“Wait! I hear something,” Dude said.

“You’re lying! You just don’t want me to win!” Bro said.

“Shut up, Bro!” the new villain said.

“What do you know, Guy?” Bro said.

“I’m stronger than both of you,” Guy said.

Bro curled his right hand into a fist.

“Yeah? You want to fight?” Bro asked.

“Shut up, you two!” Dude said while spitting out a green ball.

Woosh!

An arrow flew at Bro, but it didn’t do anything.

“Shoot!” Dude cried.

“Toxic Orb!” 

Dude threw out the green sphere at the three girls, enveloping them in a soft mass of suffocating, green fog. The girls covered their mouths to mitigate the effects of the poison. They also closed their eyes, stopping the irritation from the toxic gas.  
But that meant they couldn’t dodge, and Dude launched an attack as the fog dissipated.

“Paralyzing Sting!” 

Bro shot a needle-like a projectile at a figure which turned out to be Hanayo. She couldn’t move, and with a temporary 3 on 2 advantage, the villains made their move. 

“That guy wasn’t there the last time,” Honoka said as she looked at Guy.

“Honoka! Get ready! We’re at a disadvantage so focus on defending,” Umi ordered.

Honoka saw the new villain rushing towards her. Her mind rapidly recalled the training she did yesterday. She focused on remembering the basics of reactive fighting. Guy got closer and closer, and Honoka slapped her own cheeks for preparation.

“Ha! How did you know my name was Guy?” Guy said.

“Your name is Guy? Honoka said.

Guy didn’t respond, and he was in striking range. The villain bent his right elbow in towards his chest, and a powerful spring-like sound came out of them.

“Ricocheting Fist!”

Suddenly, his arm swung forward, and his fist was coming towards Honoka’s upper body.

“Woah!”

Honoka put her arms up to block Guy’s attack. Guy continued his attack and pulled back his hand again.

“Rocket Fist!” 

Honoka couldn’t dodge or block the move and was sent flying.

Meanwhile, Umi had her hands tied dealing with both Dude and Bro. She focused all her arrows on stopping Dude because his ranged attacks were more threatening than Bro’s slow movements. However, she realized that Bro was making his way towards a paralyzed Hanayo. In response, Umi guarded Hanayo, hoping that she could move soon.

“it’s 1v3 now! It’s over for you guys!” Bro said.

“Solar Needle!”  
A thin glowing needle came towards Bro. Hanayo had arrived back at a crucial time.

“Ah!” he screamed awkwardly.

The move caused the tank-like villain to bleed.

“Ah! You’re dead!” he pointed at Hanayo and slowly made her way towards her. Hanayo had poor stamina but had no trouble avoiding Bro.  
Finally, Umi was free from the problematic situation. She looked at Guy, who was bragging about how strong he was. Then, she looked at Dude, who fired a green ball at her. She dodged and shot Guy with an arrow.

“Fatigue Arrow!”

Guy’s actions slowed down, and Honoka stood up. Umi took out the tarot card that the strange, perverted fortune telling girl gave her a few days ago. She threw it, and it landed near Honoka.  
Honoka picked it up.

“What is this?” she asked.

“No idea! Just… just put it on your forehead!” Umi said.

Honoka listened and stuck the card on her forehead. It was strangely absorbed into Honoka, and she saw a brief vision of a chariot. She saw Guy approaching her with both fists at his hips. But for some reason, his actions were more precise. Was this the power of the tarot card?

“Twin Rocket Fists!”

Guy’s fists launched out, but Honoka evaded them by stepping towards the side. She was surprised. Before she struggled to even block Guy’s attacks, but after consuming the tarot card, it was so easy for her to dodge. She considered counter-attacking, but it was too late. Guy’s next attack was coming.

“Rocket Fist!”

His punch was aimed towards Honoka’s face, but it was stopped. Honoka caught Guy’s fast attack with her hands. She wrapped her right arm around Guy’s attacking hand, locking it in place. Then, Honoka quickly slapped her left palm onto Guy’s face. 

“Uh!”

Honoka could not come up with a cool attack name, but for the next 2.5 seconds, Guy would be moving very very slowly. With the power of the tarot card, she turned the tides of the fight.

“What did you do to me?! I’m moving slower than Bro now!” Guy said.

“Hey! I heard that!” Bro said.

The clumsy villain was provoked and started running towards Guy. Honoka landed a powerful punch on Guy’s chest, flinching him. The effects of Honoka’s quirk disappeared afterward.  
Meanwhile, Hanayo cried out to Umi, and they swapped opponents. Dude taunted Umi.

“Running away because you can’t win?” 

Then, he looked at Hanayo, who looked nervous. What was someone like her doing in a fight? First impressions are essential, and Hanayo had a timid composure. Dude did not see her as a threat. Little did he know, Hanayo was preparing her attack. However, Dude would get out his attack first.

“Snake Spit!”

Hanayo barely dodged Dude’s attack. 

“Solar Wisps!”

She launched her counter-attack.

Three small glowing spheres rotated around Hanayo and flew towards Dude. They revolved around his face but appeared to do nothing. 

“Your attack is weak!”

After his trash talking, he soon noticed the purpose of Hanayo’s attack. The wisps blinded Dude. The brightness messed up his vision, and he couldn’t do anything about it. Hanayo began preparing a strong finisher.

On the other hand, Honoka felt the effects of the tarot card going away. Her heart skipped a beat. How was she going to handle Guy now? Umi was also running out of unkilling arrows, and if Hanayo lost her advantage against Dude, then the situation would go even more downhill. 

 

“Finish him off now, Hanayo!” Umi declared.

Hanayo nodded and fired out her attack from her fingers.

“Flare Bulb!”

A tennis ball sized orb of solar energy flew towards Dude, hitting him in the stomach. Dude was sent flying, and although he could still get up, he was way too injured to fight.  
That left Bro and Guy. Bro finally made his way to Guy and was ready to punch his fellow villain. Guy caught Bro in his arms and lifted him up. 

“Hey! Put me down!”

“Told you I’m stronger than you.”

Guy ignored Bro’s request, and he bent his hands over his shoulders while holding Bro. This silly motion confused Honoka, Umi, and Hanayo. Hanayo would be the first one to figure out what Guy’s intention was, but she couldn’t speak up due to her nervousness. Then, Umi found out what Guy wanted to do.

“Honoka! Get out of there!” she yelled.

“Human Rocket!” 

Guy flung Bro towards Honoka and laughed. All Umi and Hanayo could do were stand there and watch as Bro came crashing down onto Honoka. She closed her eyes.

“Ice Block!”

Honoka slowly opened her eyes and saw a girl with blonde hair standing in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...
> 
> that took longer than expected. As you all know, the person at the end is Eli, and I actually changed her quirk. It took a while to find a new one that fit what I wanted. 
> 
> The villains also got someone new and he is really strong!
> 
> It's Guy. Yeah, his name is Guy.
> 
> Guy- Spring Joints- His joints are like springs, giving them explosive power when he pulls them back.
> 
> Next chapter skeleton/concept is done, but FFXIV is fun.


	8. The student Council President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i need a good green tea shortbread recipe
> 
> !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad that pride month is almost over
> 
> happy that AX is almost here
> 
> bless Love Live

Honoka was saved by a blonde girl who looked mature and beautiful. Honoka could not feel the same passion she felt from the previous girl that saved her. The blonde girl seemed like she was frustrated at something. She shoved Honoka out of the way and glared at the two remaining villains, Bro and Guy. 

Bro recovered quickly from the impact against the ice block thanks to his quirk. Guy was surprisingly cautious. He didn’t rush in to fight the blonde girl like he did with Honoka.

“Careful. She’s different from the others.” Guy warned Bro.

 

“You think I’m too weak to fight her?!” Bro argued.

Bro didn’t listen and slowly charged towards her. She conjured two more ice boards. A total of three ice blocks were now on the battleground. Then, she made her counter attack.

“Summon Knight!” 

The three ice boards vanished, and an ice sculpture of an armored horse and its mace wielding rider appeared in front of the blonde girl. The mounted knight charged towards Bro and was accelerating at high speed. With the horse in range of an attack, the blonde girl acted.

“Headbutt!” 

The horse used its head and pushed Bro into the air with an uppercut. 

“Flying Mace!”

The rider flung his mace at Bro, causing the villain to slam into the warehouse. Bro let out a scream of pain, but he got up. However, with the damage he took and with how slow he moved, Bro was out of the fight. Bro slammed his fist and accepted that the blonde girl was stronger than him.

“Tch!” Guy complained.

“I can’t depend on weaklings!” 

Guy gestured, and a thin layer of metal covered his arms and hands.

“I’ve gotta compliment you. Not many people force me to do this.” Guy ran then opened his mouth again.

“Not many people survive this either!”

Eli sighed and summoned four ice boards. 

“Summon Bishop!”

The ice boards disappeared, and a tall holy figure holding a tome and a cross appeared in front of her. Guy made it to the bishop. 

“Twin Jet Impact!”

Guy’s fists flew towards the bishop.

“Safeguard!”

The bishop conjured a barrier that protected her from the dangerous punch.

Guy took a deep breath and let out a loud scream.

“Jet Propulsion Barrage!”

A storm of fists pummeled at the bishop’s barrier. With every punch, it was slowly fading. Finally, it disappeared. Guy was nearly out of breath and prepared to destroy the bishop. However, the blonde girl made her move first.

“Retribution!”

The bishop’s cross glowed, and she struck Guy with it. The villain’s body froze for a moment before he fell. After ensuring Guy was knocked out, the bishop vanished.  
The battle was finally over, and the villains were finally defeated. 

What just happened was something that Honoka, Umi, and Hanayo were still processing. The blonde girl made all three of them realize that they were still beginners. When they fought the three villains, only Hanayo managed to take out one of them. However, the girl that saved them defeated the other two evildoers in quick succession.

The blonde hair girl turned her head and glared at the trio. It seemed as if she was angry at them, and it made them all feel uncomfortable, especially Hanayo. 

“You three.”

She walked towards Umi, Honoka, and Hanayo. Then, she walked past them and stopped.

“You’re all lucky I’m dating Nozomi.”

Nozomi? The three of them had no idea what she was talking about. 

“Any idea what that was about?” Honoka asked.

“No idea,” Umi said. 

Hanayo shrugged.

“Alright! Let’s get Rin back now!” Honoka declared.

She ran up to the warehouse door and tried opening it. The door didn’t budge, so she kicked it. Her kick ended up hurting herself. 

“Let me … try,” Hanayo said.

She charged up a mildly powerful beam and fired it.

“Nice Hanayo!” Honoka complimented.

Hanayo blasted open the warehouse and found Rin inside a transparent green capsule. She gasped and began walking towards her kidnapped friend. But when she was halfway there, she heard loud footsteps. The warehouse turned dark, and someone gave out a sinister laugh which shocked the girls. They just had a life-threatening fight and did not want to see more villains.

After calming down, Hanayo spent some of her energy creating some light around her. She gathered her remaining energy for an energy sword. She slashed open the capsule, setting Rin free.

After saving their friend, the four girls did not know how to feel. None of them considered their mission a success because they received help from a stranger again. None of them thought it was beginner’s luck either. Sooner or later, the girls would have to win fights by themselves. Rin did not know most of the story and was confused about why her friends were so silent after saving her. Despite being an energetic individual, Rin was absorbed by the awkward silence. 

“So… you guys did it?” Rin said.

“Well, yeah, but no. Mostly no.” Honoka said.

“We’re just glad you’re safe, Rin,” Hanayo said.

They began walking together before having to split up. Honoka and Umi continued walking along, and so did Hanayo and Rin.

“By the way, Kayochin, you’ve changed.” 

“H-huh?” 

On the other hand, Honoka and Umi continued walking in silence. They were met with Kotori, who was even more confused than Rin when she saw her best friends. She did not know what to say, so she just joined them in walking. The trio reached Honoka’s house first. 

“I… I’m sorry guys. Everyone got into this mess because of me.” Honoka said.

Umi and Kotori couldn’t find the right thing to say and just comforted Honoka by hugging her. 

After a few hours, Hanayo texted the group. 

KotoUmiHonk + Pana Group Chat

Hanayo (5:30 PM)- Can I add Rin to this chat?

Umi (5:31 PM)- Sure, go ahead.

Hanayo has added Rin Hoshizora into the chatroom.

Rin (5:33 PM)- Nya~!

Everyone in the chatroom greeted Rin. 

Rin (5:40 PM)- Ooh! I’m so excited, I get to be a hero with you guys!

With everybody calmed down from the stressful situation, the group chat became lively. It also helped that Rin was in the group chat now. She brought positive energy to the group. They spent some time talking with each other. Honoka, Umi, and Hanayo even started admitting and discussing their failures. Rin and Kotori made their best effort in comforting their friends.

Rin pointed out that Hanayo accepted her quirk, and even came up with some creative attacks like the energy blade. Kotori said they did the best they could, and that her friends shouldn’t have any regrets if they tried their hardest. She also promised everyone that she would work on upgrades for their costumes. 

The following day, the girls went back to school, and hopefully, a typical day (which as we all know doesn't happen in this universe). During class time, every girl involved in the fight yesterday was called to the student council office. To everyone’s surprise, this even included Rin and Kotori who did not participate in the battle yesterday. The girls were all nervous and scared. They entered the office together and saw two familiar people. The fortune teller and the blonde hair girl who saved Honoka, Umi, and Hanayo yesterday. 

“Let me make myself clear- what are you guys playing at?” the blonde said.

“Eli, I thought you told me you wouldn’t be so harsh on them. They’re our kouhai after all.” The fortune teller said.

“Shouldn’t you at least introduce you, I mean us?” she added.

The blonde hair girl stood up.

“I’m Eli, the president of the student council, and this is Nozomi, my vice president.” She said.

Nozomi blushed slightly when Eli said her name.

“Sigh. I’m not going to get my point across if I’m not harsh.” Eli said.

“Stop pretending to be heroes before you guys get injured, or worse, killed. You guys cannot do anything with your poor and unrefined performances.”

She paused.

“And those villains fighting against you guys were relatively weak.”

“We’ll get stronger. We’ve been getting stronger.” Honoka said.

Honoka rushed and filled out a club application form.

“Light Hero Club?” Eli asked.

“We only need five members to start a new club, right?” Honoka asked, and she counted herself and her friends to make sure there were five people.

Eli nodded her head.

“Yeah, but you still need my approval, and there’s already a hero club,” Eli stated.

“What? There is?” Honoka asked.

“Every member, besides the president quit,” Eli stated. 

“Where is the club room?” Umi asked.

When the first and second years entered the club room, they couldn’t find anyone in the room and started coughing because of how dusty the place was. Most of the girls were not sure what to think of the room, but Hanayo nearly fainted from observing everything in the area. It looked like an otaku’s dream cave, filled with merchandise of A-Rise. There were figures, posters, DVDs, books, autographs, anything that a rabid fan could collect, it was in this room. 

“What are you guys here for?” someone suddenly asked. 

Everyone turned around and saw an impish looking girl who had her hair tied up in twin tails supported  
by two red ribbons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think thats all of the 9 main characters introduced and in the story now. Only Maki is not involved with the other 8 so far. I enjoyed writing this chapter the most~
> 
> Quirks~
> 
> Eli Ayase- Checkmate
> 
> Eli can create up to 8 ice blocks which she can sacrifice to summon chess based followers. The larger the number of blocks required, the larger toll it takes on her body as long as the piece is out.
> 
> 1- pawn, 3- knight, 4- bishop, 6- rook, 7-king, 8-queen
> 
> anyways back to the drawing board for me cuz i have no idea what i'm gonna do with the next chapter.
> 
> also i'm lv38 on FFXIV!


	9. Hero Research Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh Anime Expo is next week. TFT is pretty fun.
> 
> I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to put here.
> 
> This chapter is about the origins of the club and the girls joining? idk
> 
> anyways, filing for bankruptcy after AX

2 Years Ago: Otonokizaka High School 

“Hero Club! Hero Club! Come join the Hero Club!!” 

The first-year student, Nico Yazawa, was doing her best to attract new members to her club. However, because of her short stature and how easy it was to mistake her for a younger student, everyone that walked past her ignored her. Some of them even sneered and mocked at Nico. She was not discouraged and continued her attempts at recruiting members.

“Hero Club! Hero Club! Come join Nico Nico’s Hero Club!”

One day, her shouting attracted a few students, and eventually, her club had 5 members. Her goal was complete, she was the president of her own club. Nico looked up to and idolized A-Rise, a group of student heroes who were gaining fame and strength.  
She dreamed that one day, she would have her own hero group that could be even better than A-Rise. Her fantasies got the better of her, and she pushed the club’s training so much that the other members became more discouraged as time passed.  
Eventually, all of them quit the club. 

“Why do you demand so much from us? Look at us, look at our quirks. There’s no way we can amount to anything!” Girl A said. 

“What do you mean?” Nico asked.

“Open your eyes, Nico. Your quirk just makes people pay more attention to you. My quirk is even worse. I can only increase the length of my fingernails by 2 inches.” Girl B said.

“That’s… We can find a way to make our quirks work.” Nico stated.

“It… It’s impossible. None of us have good quirks.” Girl C said and glowed like a faulty lightbulb to prove their point.

Girl D floated a few inches off the ground and cried.

They left, and Nico was the remaining member of her beloved club. She didn’t give up and renamed her club to Hero Research Club. Nico continued going into the clubroom by herself, and it was her second home. Every day, she studied her favorite heroes, and she wondered when other girls would join her club. 

Present Time

Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Hanayo, and Rin stared at Nico.

“You guys don’t know about hero poses and personas?”

They shook their heads. Nico looked at them with distress.

“Amateurs.”

Nico sighed. She let loose of her bows and let her hair flow like silky linen. Then, she looked at the other girls with puppy eyes, utterly different from her disappointing stare a few seconds ago.

“Nico Nico Nii! I’m the Smile Hero, Nico Nii! I’m here to save your lives and put a smile on your face!”

(...)

There were no smiles. Only silence.

“I’m quitting,” Umi said. 

“What? Umi!” Honoka said, and she pinched and dragged Umi’s sleeves.

The girls eventually settled down and signed up as official club members. Nico had an expressionless look on her face, but she was hiding her genuine emotions. Excitement flowed through her body because, in her final year of school, she was going to get new club members. The girls gathered around the large desk and looked at their new president.

“So, uh Miss President… Yazawa…” Honoka said, failing to find the words to address someone who was her senior and club president.

“Nico is fine,” Nico said.

“So, uh, Miss Nico. What are we doing in this club?” Honoka asked.

“Good thing you asked!” Nico said.

She stood up and got out a cardboard box full of notebooks. 

“Look at these!” she threw her notebooks onto the desk.

In them were extremely detailed notes on A-Rise. Every girl had her own dedicated notebook, and in them were facts that could end up in a game of Jeopardy. The other journals had information like their combination attacks and the various villains they faced. Most of the girls thought Nico took this too far, and Honoka’s best friends even questioned if her grades were even worse than Honoka’s. However, the two younger girls, Hanayo and Rin, looked in awe at the notebooks. Hanayo also started drooling and crying.

“H…Hey, Kayochin. Do you see this?” Rin said.

“Mm! Mm! I see it!” Kayochin said.

They stared in awe at Nico’s holy grail. 

“Hey! HEY! Don’t cry on my research!” Nico said, and she took away all her notebooks and stored them in the worn-out box again.

She got back to the table, and still, no one knew what to think of Nico.

“So, like in classes, we have to take notes here?” Rin asked.

Rin was a physical genius, not a mental one, and so her grades suffered, and she disliked academics.

“Yeah… but Rin, research is important if you want to learn.” Hanayo whispered.

“But, I want to let loose and train!” Rin said.

Honoka stood up and slammed the desk with her palms.

“Me too! Let’s practice!”

“Find a place for us to practice then,” Nico said.

The girls thought about a suitable place for practice and came to an agreement- the rooftop. It was perfect. No one ever went there.

“You sure my arrows won’t fall after a while and hit a random civilian?” Umi asked as they left the room.

Rooftop

“No! No! Your bodies are too stiff!” Nico yelled.

The girls looked at Nico who was criticizing them ever since they made it to the rooftop. Their club president had not done anything that left an impression that she was a hero. With her messy club room and excessive notebooks, Nico looked like a crazy fangirl. In Twitter terms, she was an A-Rise stan. 

“Well, show us what we’re supposed to do then,” Umi said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement but didn’t know what to expect. The three second years especially did not have high hopes from what they were about to see. However, the two first years stared at Nico like she was a celebrity. Nico pulled off a few simple combo sequences, using nothing but her physical body. She even did a double jump kick, a move that required a lot of leg strength and training.

“Amazing! That was amazing!” Rin complimented while Hanayo nodded rapidly.

“You’re… not going to use your quirk?” asked Kotori, who had been quietly observing everything for a long time.

Kotori still had no interest in being a hero, but she always wanted to support her friends. However, Nico had only met Kotori and took what she said the wrong way. Every girl stopped what they were doing and looked at Nico. 

“I’m using my quirk right now,” Nico said in a flat tone.

Everything went back to what they were doing but were confused by what just happened. This time, the other girls voluntarily came over to Nico and were curious about her quirk. Nico was surprised. It was the first time that others were interested in her quirk.  
Even though Nico’s quirk had no offensive or even defensive bonuses, they all saw the utility that it carried. The second years acknowledged Nico’s quirk the most because they also had utility quirks. 

“That’s an interesting quirk!” Honoka said.

“Yeah, it would help us out,” Umi said.

“I’ll make a costume for it when I get home,” Kotori said.

“I’m even more excited now!“ Rin said.

“Me too, “ Hanayo said.

“Of course, my quirk is amazing! I’m the club president after all! Hahahaha!” Nico laughed.

With the remaining time, they talked about potential combination attacks. Nico showed her expertise in this subject also. She knew all the details about A-Rise’s team moves and drew her knowledge from that. Talking about it was one thing, but executing the combos was going to be difficult. The few advanced combos that Nico hypothesized did not look good in practice. The former excitement that the girls had slowly disappeared.

“Maybe you guys should start with smaller steps,” Kotori suggested.

“You’re right,” Nico said after a brief pause.

“Alright, get ready to witness the genius of Nico Nii!" she declared.

Nico’s proposal was a combination between her and Rin. With Nico’s quirk, she could become a minor inconvenience which could help Rin in fights. 

Together with their newest friend, Nico, the girls started heading home. Unfortunately, they met someone scary. He was a villain, and he stood in front of the school. The other students who were trying to go home were shivering in fear. The treacherous man even said that they could go home, but who would believe him? He looked like an armored gangster who just lost his bike. 

“You guys. You guys put my friends in prison, and I’ll make you pay.” He threatened.

He took off his leather jacket and charged at the girls. The villain was so intimidating that every girl except Nico didn’t know what to do. Like he looked really threatening, like Dennis from Spongebob. She acted and saved her friends with her quirk. This, in turn, meant that she would be avoiding his attacks which she planned to do until the other girls snapped out of their fear. This didn’t take long because they realized that if they didn’t act, Nico was going to have a terrible time.

I’m having a difficult time thinking of a name and quirk for this new villain. ☹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will not reveal how Nico's quirk works yet~
> 
> Everything is coming together.


	10. Triple Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight against someone who looks like Dennis from SPongeboB movie break loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning this chapter is veryyyyyyyyyyyyyy long
> 
> and is purely 100% a fight chapter all action!

According to Hanayo, their assailant was Rider, a villain who was a notorious bike gang leader. His face was concealed with an olive-green bandana and aviator glasses. His muscular upper body was covered by a detailed tattoo of a bleach bottle. A-Rise has been tracking him down for quite a while, but he was very good at cleaning up his evidence and making a clean escape with his motorcycle. 

Nico’s situation wasn’t looking good, and she barely dodged Rider’s punch with her roll. The bike gang leader chased after Nico, whose quirk was still affecting him. Then, whoosh, an arrow hit the gangster and froze him briefly. Umi had successfully froze Rider. Nico looked at her new friends, who were ready to fight. 

Nico sighed in relief and made a risky decision. 

“Hey Rin, wanna try that thing?” Nico reluctantly asked.

Rin happily nodded and activated her quirk. 

“Cat Claws!”

Her fingernails became sharp claws, and she got down on all fours. Rin began charging at the villain with the intense aggression of a hunter. Rider assumed a defensive stance, and he made the first move, a simple punch which Rin dodged easily. She took note of his brass knuckles and acknowledged that she should be careful in close combat. However, she also noticed that she wasn’t in a 1v1 situation. 

Nico reactivated her quirk on the villain, which caused him to turn around. With Rin’s feral instincts and speed, she darted right in front of the villain and landed a kick on his chin. Her kick launched the villain upwards, and she jumped in the air to land another attack. 

“Gemini!”

The fast and powerful kick struck the villain in the abdomen and sent him straight down. However, he had enough time to adjust his body and did several rolls backward because of the momentum. Rin was also landing, and due to the forward momentum of her body after the kick, rolled forward. The gangster was right in front of her.

“You’re finished!” he yelled and slammed at Rin with his fists.

Even with her upgraded reflexes, she didn’t have enough time to react. Nico also used her quirk, but due to its conditions, didn’t affect the gangster just yet. Thankfully, Umi landed a critical arrow. 

“Confusion Arrow!”

The villain was caught in a brief daze. After recovering from confusion, he chased after Nico.

“Get out of there, Rin!” Honoka yelled. 

It sucked that Nico was used as bait, but that was the most they could do. Nico also knew that with her quirk, she was the perfect diversion. Right now, it was the best thing she could do. This was the time that she could confirm if her training paid off.  
Rin listened and returned to her friends, who were all concerned. When Rin got there, her friends all moved a little closer to her.

“How strong is Rider?” Honoka asked.

“He’s pretty tough, and since he’s wearing brass knuckles, I can’t fight to my full potential,” Rin stated.

“Use these!” Kotori handed Rin a pair of silver gloves.

“What are these going to do?” Rin asked.

Kotori opened her mouth, but Umi interrupted what she was about to say.

“Just trust us, put them on.” She said.

Time spent explaining Kotori’s quirk to Rin was time spent not fighting the gangster, and time spent not fighting the gangster was Nico getting exhausted. Rin nodded and equipped herself with Kotori’s gloves. She ran back to the battle. 

“R..Ri-” Hanayo said but stopped.

Hanayo wanted to help her best friend with her newfound confidence in herself and her quirk. She felt frustrated because her quirk could damage their school. That wasn’t a risk she was willing to take, at least, not right now. Honoka was also frustrated at her lack of participation so far in the fight. All she did was give out orders to Rin and ask a question. 

Both girls channeled their frustration and thought of ways that they could contribute to the fight.

Meanwhile, Rin had reached Rider and landed a sidekick that struck his lower back. Rin aimed to fight one on one against Rider for some time, so Nico could catch her breath.  
He briefly flinched and snapped out of Nico’s quirk. Then, he turned around and tried hitting Rin with a straight punch. She quickly sidestepped the attack. The gangster retrieved his fist, and then he went for a fast roundhouse kick. Rin was forced into using her arms to defend against the attack, and it sent her sideways. 

This was her best option because if she ducked, the villain could have smoothly gone for an ax kick while she was down. She also did not have enough time to pull off any acrobatics to farther their distance. While air bound, Hanayo finally spoke.

“Watch out!” she warned her friend.

The gangster was charging a powerful attack and released it at Rin’s landing spot. 

“Reverse Vacuum!” 

He thrust his fist forward, and a powerful blast of air came out. A deafening sound came out and, in most situations, this move would be devastating. Thankfully, Rin’s quirk could deal with it, so she bent her lithe body backward, dodging most of the attack. Some of it still hit her, sending her back slightly. 

“Do you like my quirk? It’s called Vacuum! I can store up and charge momentum in my fists, which I can use as a vacuum!” Rider bragged.

He chased after her with his fists clenched. On his way to Rin, his fists began shining and making a loud noise. Things didn’t look good, and Nico was still regaining her stamina. Umi fired an arrow at the villain.

“Shocking Arrow!”

The villain stopped in his tracks and turned around.

“What? Impossible… Is he trying to stop it?” Umi asked herself.

Her concerns were confirmed.

“Vacuum Grip!” 

With one of his fists, he caught the arrow and snapped it. The bolt fizzled out and didn’t affect him at all. After his dominant showing, the girls realized that he was in a completely different league than them. They couldn’t make any careless mistakes and had to work together to defeat him.

He turned around and continued his pursuit of Rin but found himself chasing Nico instead. Her quirk worked, and Rin followed up with her tag team partner. Before he caught up to Nico, Rin darted in front of him. She bent her fingers, inwards towards her palm, and twisted her body. 

“Tiger Palm!”

Her attack went forward, empowered by her body’s momentum. Rider was sent flying, and his back hit the floor. It was accompanied by a loud, thud sound. The girls all thought the fight was over, but before they could celebrate, he got up. He was in a state of rage and charged uncontrollably at Rin. Unfortunately, Nico’s quirk also wasn’t working on him.

Although Rin’s quirk provided a robust physical boost, she still had the body of a high school girl. After using a strong move like Tiger Palm, Rin was out of breath. Rider was rapidly closing the distance between himself and Rin.

“I… I have to do something!” Honoka blurted out and ran forward. 

“Honoka?! What are you doing?” Umi yelled.

She shook her head and sighed. If something terrible were to happen to Honoka, she would feel responsible, so she focused and shot another unkilling arrow.

“Rooting Arrow!” 

Twisted vines spread from the arrow and grasped the villain. 

The three close-range fighters used this moment to gather together, then something unexpected happened- Hanayo ran towards the close ranged trio. Umi gulped and trusted her friends were doing something that could result in their victory. Hanayo and Nico both had years of experience analyzing A-Rise and how to work as a team. Umi trusted them, but could she trust herself? All she could do was delay the gangster’s pursuit with her arrows. Her only concern was the number of arrows she knew how to use. 

The gangster was already chasing after Rin. 

“Come on, Umi. Think!” she thought to herself.

“Sleeping Arrow!”

The arrow caused the villain to be briefly drowsy, delaying his chase. Her friends were still discussing their strategy, so Umi needed another move. He recovered from the effects of Umi’s arrow. The archer knew that the first arrow she used in the battle against Rider could be used again.

“Freezing Arrow!” 

Umi poured all her faith into this arrow. 

She couldn’t think of any other moves, but her task was not finished. She got out five arrows and fired them all in rapid succession. She didn’t care if her attack didn’t work. She just needed to do something that could help delay Rider for her friends.

“Dazzling Shocking Arrows!”

Umi immediately felt the effects of her attack and was caught in a full body paralysis. But what about Rider?

He couldn’t move either. Miraculously, Umi recovered first. Out of five arrows, only one had affected Umi. It was nearly impossible, and Umi was so surprised and couldn’t process how lucky she was. Her friends had also finished discussing their strategy, and Hanayo ran back to where Umi and Kotori were.

The triple team attack started and overwhelmed the gangster who was knocked out of his focused state by Umi’s mighty and miraculous attack. With her quirk, Nico continued distracting him. When the effects of her quirk started wearing out, Rin would delay him briefly by challenging him in hand to hand combat. While this was all happening, Honoka was moving in position for an opportunity to use her quirk. After she was close enough, she signaled to Rin and Nico.

With the help of Nico’s quirk, Rin landed a strong upwards kick on the gangster.

“Sagittarius!”

He was sent flying, and Rin waited at the same spot. Honoka was at Rider’s landing spot.

“Déjà Vu: 2 seconds!”

Honoka used her quirk, and the gangster returned to the location where Rin kicked him. However, she was already preparing her next attack, so he couldn’t prepare for it. 

“Twin Tiger Step!”

She lunged forward with both palms striking him directly in the chest. It was a success, and the villain was sent flying until he crashed into the hard brick wall of the Otonokizaka High building.

At that moment, three girls arrived behind the main characters, and Nico and Hanayo went into complete dumbass stan mode. 

“What an interesting group. Oh, I’m Tsubasa, the leader of A-Rise. I never had the chance to properly introduce myself that other time.”

She shook hands with Honoka.

Erena and Anju also introduced themselves. Their greetings and introductions took longer than expected because Nico and Hanayo could not let go of the hands of their role models.

“We were watching the whole battle, waiting for a good time to help. But, it looks like you guys handled the situation. I’m impressed,” Tsubasa explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico Yazawa's Quirk- Attention Seeker
> 
> Nico can influence how much attention she receives from people around her. However, there is a limited time for her effect and people who are already in the middle of an action or who are way too focused will not be affected.
> 
> Rider's Quirk- Vacuum
> 
> He can charge and use his fists like a vacuum.
> 
> Did any of you go to Anime Expo? it was fun yeah? well at least the aqours live was fun holy fhisthistidafadliweoangala
> 
> back to writing


	11. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their success against Rider, Eli accepts their potential. Everything is going well until Nico suddenly disappears.
> 
> She meets Maki who is struggling in a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh
> 
> sorry for the long delay
> 
> I was committed to getting top 100 in a bandori event and ended up at #30.
> 
> that was pretty satisfying. also, i think i like writing more now? i dont know if that makes sense. like all i do is type random stuff and hope a story comes out. 
> 
> the event unfortunately cut into my submission for a webnovel contest :( 
> 
> who knows maybe ill pick up the concept again for the novel i had planned.
> 
> bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

The next day when the girls went to school, they were treated like celebrities. Classmates asked for their autographs and selfies. Most of the girls did not know how to respond, but Nico welcomed the attention that showered upon her. She boisterously accepted every interaction from her new “fans.” While Nico was drawing in the crowd, the other girls escaped into their classrooms. 

Shortly after, the girls were brought down to Earth after hearing Eli’s thundering voice, which summoned them to her office. Honoka slowly turned her head towards Kotori and stared at her gray-haired friend with an anxious face. Kotori looked at Umi, who was twitching her eyebrows and blankly staring at the whiteboard.

“Let’s go.” Honoka briefly stated.

In the first year's classroom, tears slowly fell from Hanayo’s eyes. Rin was staring at her notebook, which was filled with unintelligible drawings and words. She regained her senses, stood up, and went next to her best friend. Rin offered Hanayo a handkerchief, and the two first years supported each other to the student council office.

The students surrounding Nico dispersed, and she stomped her feet on the way to Eli’s office.

Eli stared out the window, and her eyeballs slowly chased after a bluebird in the sky. The members of the Hero Research Club arrived.

“Uh…” Honoka started.

“Frankly speaking, I’m allowing you guys to freely act like heroes. Within limits, of course.” Eli said.

She turned around and looked at the Hero Research Club.

“What? You’re approving our actions?” asked Nico.

They stared past at the student council president, and some members’ jaws even dropped.

“Why do you all look so shocked? You guys put on a convincing performance yesterday.” Eli stated.

“We barely beat him six against one,” Honoka said.

“You guys still won, and looked good doing it,” Eli said.

The club members looked at each other restlessly.

“Then, can you train us?” Honoka asked.

Nozomi walked behind Eli and gently touched the president’s shoulders. Eli awkwardly nodded.

The gears of progress finally started turning and discouraging thoughts that plagued everyone’s minds were erased. They went back to their respective classrooms, and their attitudes were at an all-time high. Their thoughts raced past the boring lecture, and the girls found themselves on the rooftop with Eli waiting there. 

“So, this group has some interesting quirks, and quirks are?” Eli paused.

“Cool!” Rin yelled.

Nozomi let out a faint snicker.

“No! Well, yeah, some are cool. But one theory states that quirks are an extension of yourself and a manifestation of who you are.” Eli stated.

“What do you mean?” asked Honoka. 

“Basically, your quirk determines who you are as a person, and you also determine how you use your quirk. For example, a person with an explosive personality will have a violent quirk. This is all theory, however.” Eli stated.

“I think I understand,” Umi stated.

Hanayo and Kotori agreed.

“I’m going to personally talk with each of you to give you my opinion on your quirks and how to improve it. But, when we’re together, we’re going to do the same exercises. 

Honoka, your quirk is challenging to execute well, but it is powerful when it works. Also, you have a somewhat capable body which is held back by its rigidness. Work on your flexibility and arm speed.

Umi, in theory, your quirk is limitless. But you often get nervous during tense situations, and your quirk’s reliability also relies on your arm strength. Work on both of those.

Hanayo, work on your cardiovascular health. I noticed that your powerful moves make you tired.

Rin and Nico were the only two that did not receive individual advice.

The group started with stretches with Eli leading as an example. She began by effortlessly bending her back and touching the ground. They continued with other stretches, all of which her underclassmen and Nico struggled with most of the stretches. Even Rin and Umi who Eli thought were somewhat athletic, had stiff bodies. After their stretching, Hanayo discovered that Nico went missing and in her place was a bundle of her hair.

*********

Maki was kicked towards the wall of a stable, light gray building. Diamond dust released from her back and protected her. However, she still felt some pain. Maki winced and looked at the pale person who attacked her. 

“This will be over soon, Nishikino!” Banshee screeched and charged at Maki with her long, sharp, frostbitten nails. The frosty nails formed a light blue sparkling streak as Banshee accelerated.

Maki briefly paused for a moment. Her opponent was closing in. Maki conjured some pieces of diamond dust and formed a shield. Banshee formed her claws into a V and clashed them against the shield.

The impact caused their arms to vibrate rapidly, and Banshee’s claws shattered. She bent forward, and her hair spread out into sharp icicles, shaped like a dahlia. 

Maki’s heart raced, and her eyes darted everywhere. She felt a drop of sweat slide down from the side of her face.

“Chilling Shotgun!” 

Banshee’s hair fired out a massive burst of icicles, and they were all going to hit Maki.

“Homecoming!” 

Maki quickly retrieved the scattered dust on the ground to protect her, but she was still sent past the broken wall. 

Her body crashed onto a polished red tile floor. Apart from the large lights illuminating it, the building was entirely empty. The smoke cleared, and Maki saw Banshee’s silhouette. The red-haired girl slowly stood up.

Banshee regrew her claws and launched icicle-like projectiles at Maki who countered with her own projectiles. Then, she formed a sword out of her diamond dust.

“XY Slope”!

A slanted diamond stone formed beneath Maki’s feet and flew towards Banshee. The villain bent her body backward and barely dodged the attack. Because of how Maki slipped off her attack, she rolled back. Then, she controlled her chunk of diamond dust until it hovered over Banshee.

“Illustrious Hail!” 

The dust broke into hail and rained down on Banshee.

“Enough of this!” the villain screamed. 

“Eternal Weeping!” 

A gigantic burst of freezing energy dispersed from Banshee’s body. It deflected Maki’s illustrious hail and sent the red-haired girl backward. After Banshee finished the attack, her entire body was covered in a pale blue aura. In anticipation of a deadly attack, Maki formed a tablet of diamond dust and shoved it away.

“Weeping Spike!” 

The aura from her right arm formed into a giant ice lance which was aggressively flung at Maki.

“Reverse Homecoming!”

Maki flew towards her diamond dust and retrieved it into her body. Weeping Spike pierced through the building’s wall and created an acute hole. Maki’s eyes darted around the room, looking for an exit. 

“Weeper’s Path!”   
The blue aura from Banshee’s legs disappeared and formed an ice path that propelled her towards Maki. Maki closed her eyes, and her entire body tightened. 

But for some reason, Banshee turned around and stared at the girl who just walked into the battle.

Nico Yazawa.

Nico activated her quirk at the moment that Banshee paused after forming her Weeper’s Path. Maki slowly opened her eyes one at a time and realized that she was still alive. She shook her head. Nico was still there. 

A small device fell from Nico’s belt.

“Watch out!” Maki warned Nico.

“Spotlight!” 

Nico cartwheeled away, and the pod behind her flashed and blinded Banshee.

Maki widened her eyes and pestered Banshee with small diamond pebbles as the villain recovered her vision. The annoying bits of diamond dust flinched the villain.

Nico rapidly placed a ring of flash pods around Banshee.

 

“Encore!” 

Her attack repeatedly disrupting the villain’s vision. Banshee tightly closed her eyes and looked down. Her icy aura violently wavered in frustration.

Maki saw an opportunity and tightened her mind. 

“Polished Cocoon!”

Two large diamond shells closed on Banshee, trapping her inside. The villain let out a hoarse, glass-shattering scream. Maki and Nico both shivered. They looked at each other, and both gestured at the only way out of the building.

“Weeper’s Tantrum!” 

Banshee’s attack removed her upper body’s aura and created a powerful nova which shattered Maki’s Polished Cocoon. Now, only her left arm was left.

“How strong is this person?” Maki and Nico thought.

They were paralyzed in fear and awe. Banshee had exceeded expectations, but the girls recovered and grinned. 

Banshee used the remaining of her aura and launched a longer, thinner Weeping Spike at Maki.

“Go, Bishop!”

A saint-like figure appeared. 

“Confiscation!”

The bishop opened a book and disintegrated Banshee’s projectile. Then, the bishop faded. 

“I thought I’d find you here, Nico.” 

“Huh?! Eli?” Nico asked.

“Oh, Maki is here, too?” Eli asked.

After their awkward exchange, the three of them stared at the elephant in the room.

“Surrender. It’s three against one, and you used the last of your empowered form. What do you have against Maki, anyways?” asked Nico.

A wicked grin formed on the villain’s face.

“It’s a grudge from five years ago. My name was Yuki Yukiyama. I was a typical office assistant who had a loving husband. One day, my husband received a terrible disease, and I rushed him to the emergency room. However, the wait time for an operation was too long, and my husband died. The hospital I went to was Nishikino General Hospital. After that day, my appearance and genetic makeup gradually changed. My hair turned paler, my eyes glowed like aurora, whenever my heart beats I feel a chill inside my body. Then, I decided I was going to have my revenge.” 

Banshee’s skin started shriveling, and ice secreted from it. She looked like a worn-out husk. She gasped helplessly and glared at Maki.

Before anything happened, a dark figure appeared behind her, threw a smoke bomb at the Otonokizaka girls, and left.

“Glad that’s over,” Nico said.

Maki blankly looked forward, ignoring what Nico said.

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked.

Eli opened her mouth, but Nico talked again.

“I used an entire month’s worth of flashes to save you. I risked my own life. At least a thanks, or some food-“ 

“That’s enough, Nico.” Eli interrupted.

“Huh? You want us to get food together?” Maki shouted.

“I never said we were going together, but I am free this weekend,” Nico remarked and started sprinting.  
“Hey! Wait! Come back here! That's not what I meant!” Maki chased after the mischievous third year.

Eli shrugged and shook her head with a gentle smile on her face. 

When Maki returned home, her dad thought about yelling at her but saw his daughter's depressed expression. Maki locked herself in her room, looked at Nico's number, and faintly blushed. Then, she squeezed her face into her pillow and let out a torrent of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo  
> Kimi no kimi no kokoro nusunde miseru yo  
> Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo  
> Kimi no kimi no kokoro o hanasanai
> 
> :)
> 
> Bring out your kazoos

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, IM DONE WITH SCHOOL FOREVER WELL AT LEAST FOR NOW
> 
> I'm going through my old chapters and changing them up. I've created a detailed timeline/outline which I want to use and the current story does not fulfill it. Also, I needed to refresh my memory since its been a while. The chapter remakes should all be up shortly as I just finished a batch.
> 
>  
> 
> Shout out to noctaliza for helping me~


End file.
